


Victory Celebration

by chivalin



Series: Chiv's Reader-Inserts [17]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: (loose) restraints, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dom-ish!Decimus, sub-ish!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Decimus thanks Reader for all her hard work in securing the victory on Corellia.





	Victory Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request

“I must say that I didn’t expect this kind of celebration, Decimus.”

“You were instrumental in helping Corellia fall into Empire’s hands, so you only deserve the best,” Decimus says. You chuckle while watching him pour more wine into your glass. You had had your reservations about accepting his offer of celebration, but he has been nothing but a gracious host. In all aspects.

You briefly touch your lips that still tingle from the kiss Decimus gave you just moments ago. A small blush appears on your cheeks as you notice him looking at you. He leans closer to you once again and you can’t help but to drag in his musky scent that makes your body burn pleasantly.

“Now that you’re well hydrated,” he says, making your heart skip a beat as he kisses your jaw, “Shall we continue where we left off?”

His hand places on your thigh and squeezes it firmly. You bite your lip and look him into the eyes as tension starts to fill the room. “You said I could have anything I wanted.” You place your hand on top of his and start to move it towards your crotch. Decimus nods and kisses you again. He’s eager and rough, and you happily let yourself succumb deeper into the arousal he’s causing in you.

You groan as he rubs your cunt through your pants. You’re already wet and craving for him, needing him to fill you. You grasp his shirt hard while squeezing the outline of his cock to make him moan. “I want you to fuck me on this couch and then prep a bath for both of us,” you say, your need echoing from every single word. Decimus groans and nods eagerly.

He kisses you hungrily while pushing you down onto the couch’s surface. It doesn’t take that long before you’re both naked and hotter than before, despite the lack of clothing. “Decimus,  _fuck_   _me_ ,” you moan as his hands roam on your breasts. He teases one nipple while taking the other into his mouth. You whine as his tongue laps over it before sucking, making it hard.

You gasp and clutch against him when his fingers rub your clit. He laughs breathlessly against your skin while making your back arch in pleasure. “You’re so fucking wet already,” he purrs. You wrap your legs around his waist as he teases two of his fingers in, only to quickly pull them back again. You growl and send a hefty electric shock to him, only to end up moaning when he grinds against you roughly. His cock slides just off your clit, not giving the friction it needs.

“Decimus, I want you  _inside_ me,” your words are sharp but come out in short bursts because it’s hard to stay focused. Decimus hums and pushes his fingers inside you. Your cunt tightens around them immediately and they feel heavenly, especially when he crooks them, but you’re already craving for more.

After going to grab the lube and coating his cock with it, you stare at Decimus impatiently with your legs spread. Your cunt is wet and throbbing, and the look on your face is pure desperation. “ _Fuck_   _me_ ,” you tell him again, emphasizing both words as much as you can.

He doesn’t waste anytime while coming on top of you, and with one sharp thrust, he pushes his cock inside you. You moan and arch your back as he pushes deeper into your tight cunt, stretching it out. Your arousal spikes up when he traps your hands above your head with the Force. The binding is loose enough that you could get out of it if you really wanted. But as low as the dominance is behind the gesture, it’s more than enough to make your head spin.

Decimus brings his hand to your clit while the other digs into your thigh that is wrapped around him. His moans are ragged and rough, and when you come for the first time, he lets out a deep curse while thrusting into you hard. You whine and writhe against the Force bindings in pure ecstasy as he proceeds to fuck you.

“D-Decimus, fuck-!” you whimper his name repeatedly which only urges him on. When your cunt wraps hard around his cock again when you come the second time, he comes too with a shout and a sharp squeeze of your hips. Your thighs spasms around his hips when you can feel his hot cum spill inside you.

He collapses against you, leaving you two to just lay there for a while. You’re drenched in sweat but burning with satisfaction, especially as you can’t help but tighten your sore cunt around his softening cock and make him moan.

You’re a bit surprised that instead of answering in kind, like thrusting into you or kissing you roughly, he wraps his arms around you in a hug. You do so back somewhat confused but have to admit that the extra layer of closeness is quite an enjoyable feeling.


End file.
